Dream about a goldfish
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: Les festivals, l'été, tout ça, romantique... Bref. Deux gosses attirent mon attention. Un poisson... Je rêve ou quoi ? Ce gars est un POISSON !


**Disclamer : ****Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**WARNING : ****Je tiens à préciser, que je me suis inspirée d'une histoire secondaire d'un mangas anglais. J'ai juste pris l'histoire dans le gros, car ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que l'histoire originelle s'est passée. **

* * *

« Hey, Riku, embrasse-moi… »

Je me penchai vers ma copine, ayant pour but de l'embrasser.

« Quoi ? Juste un poisson ?! »

Je me redressai. Deux gamins braillaient après un homme qui faisait faire des partie dche aux poissons. Plusieurs lots étaient accrochés.

« On veut un lapin ! Allez m'sieur, échangez-le-nous !

-Désolé mes p'tits gars, mais va falloir refaire une partie pour avoir un autre cadeau.

-C'est pas juste ! »

J'entendis un grognement : ma copine était apparemment impatiente. Elle attendra. Le pauvre poisson se faisait secouer dans tous les sens par le gamin. Ma copine me prit le visage dans ses mains, et me lança :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ces gosses ?!

-… »

Je ne répondis pas. Je lui tournai le dos, m'éloignant d'elle. Elle me cria que j'étais un bâtard, et que je pouvais aller me faire foutre. Je m'approchai des gamins, une main dans la poche de mon jean. Je tapotais gentiment l'épaule du gosse qui avait le poisson. Il se retourne vers moi, avant d'avoir des sueurs froides.

« Dis, tu me passes ton poisson-

-Te-Tenez ! AAAAAAAH ! »

Et il les veut pas, les cinq cent yens* ? Bon, du coup, je me retrouve avec le poisson dans sa poche, en train de tourner en rond. Les gens me dévisageaient, me prenant sûrement pour un pervers ou quelque chose comme ça. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai toujours eu une carrure assez développée, même en étant gosse. Du coup, on pensait que j'étais une brute. Alors qu'en fait, je suis « pacifiste ». Bref. Pour le moment, je devrai rentrer chez moi. Après, j'aviserai pour le poisson.

* * *

Je sors une boîte circulaire en verre, la remplie d'eau tiède et mets le poisson dedans.

« Désolé, mais c'est tous ce que j'ai pour le moment. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu manges, au juste… »

J'y réfléchirais plus tard, pour le moment, j'ai sommeil. Je m'affale sur mon lit deux places. Ma mère voulait que j'ai un confort parfait dans mon appartement, alors elle a fait installer des meubles assez superflus : le lit deux places, un écran plasma encré dans le mur, une table basse en verre, des préservatifs –oui- et d'autres choses du même genre. Aaah… Je pense que je… vais faire un petit somme…

* * *

« Euh… »

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Je rêve encore ? Parce que je ne me souviens pas m'être endormi avec un garçon brun hier soir… Hier ? Je sais plus. Il me regarde, intimidé.

« Huh ? »

Minute…

« AAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Ca-Calme-toi ! Tu rêve Riku, tu rêve, rien que ça. Tu rêve d'un mec brun à moitié à poil certes, mais tu rêves quand même !

« Qui… Qui es-tu ?

-Je-Je suis le poisson que tu as sauvé… Je cherchais à te remercier… »

Il ne ressemble en rien à un poisson ! Bon…

« Par contre…

-Uh ?

-Juste pour cette nuit… Tu devras m'utiliser…

-…

-… »

Il est… Magnifique. D'un coup, j'aimerais que ce ne soit plus un rêve. Il a une bouille d'ange, des cheveux défiant les lois de l'apesanteur et de grands yeux bleus à s'en noyer… Il me regarde, la tête penché sur le côté. Cela le rend irrésistible…

« Je… ne suis pas assez bon ? »

Je peux passer pour une girouette, mais j'ai envie de lui. Je ne le connais pas, lui non plus, mais il m'attire inexorablement. Je m'approche de lui, doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer.

« Non… Tu es Parfait. »

Je l'embrasse, d'abord timidement –j'ai pas l'habitude- puis plus sauvagement. Je retire le peignoir qui lui servait d'habit et descend vers sa clavicule. Je la mords, comme Eve mordait la pomme : délicatement, pour ne pas oublier ce goût si juteux et si doux. Je descends plus bas, lui arrachant un cri de surprise en mordant gentiment son téton droit. Je m'en lasse rapidement, et passe au second, que je torture amoureusement. « Amoureusement » ? Amoureux d'un inconnu, dont je ne connais ni le nom, ni l'âge ? Possible.

Je me rends compte qu'il ne porte pas de sous-vêtements. Sentant mon arrêt, mon poisson releva la tête. Je le regardai, un sourire se voulant confiant pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Cela marcha, car il posa sa tête dans l'oreiller, impatient d'avoir la suite du traitement. J'arrive à son sexe, tendu comme un arc. Je le touche, le lèche, le mordille, le caresse, le sent… Je ne veux pas oublier cette sensation, et je ne veux pas qu'il l'oublie non plus. Je prends sa virilité en bouche, tout en le préparant à me recevoir. Ses gémissements remplissent la pièce, se répercutent sur les murs, pour venir s'échouer dans mes oreilles.

« Uh… Haan… ! »

Il se libère dans ma bouche. J'avale la semence, nullement dégoûté. Je le vois, prêt à se confondre ne excuse, mais je l'embrasse avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Pendant le baiser fougueux, je m'introduis lentement en lui, me faisant aussi doux que possible. Quelques larmes s'échappent des yeux céruléens de mon poisson. De douleur, certainement. Pour lui faire oublier cela, je le masturbe, le caresse. Entre de soupirs, il murmure :

« S'il te plait… B-Bouge…

-Avec joie. »

Je me mets à me glisser plus profondément en lui, frôlant un point sensible, qui le fît cambrer de plaisir. J'entamai un rythme endiablé, aussi bien avec mon sexe qu'avec ma main. Il vint assez vite, mais je n'en avais pas assez. Il fallait aller jusqu'à l'apogée…

« Pas plus ! Je vais… encore … !

Dans un dernier coup de rein, je me déversai en lui. Je pris soin de me retirer, pour ne pas « l'encombrer ». Je lui soufflai à l'oreiller :

« Ton nom… »

Il me murmura un nom. Son nom. Je ne l'oublierai pas, jamais. Même si pour un rêve, c'est bizarre et si réaliste… Je l'allongeai, et lui dis le fond de mes pensées.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique.

-Hein ?

-J'ai dis que tu étais magnifique. Vraiment magnifique. Et si mignon… Hey, j'ai dis quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? »

Une larme s'échoua sur l'oreiller. L'avais-je blessé ?

« Non… Je suis juste… heureux…

-Tu es étrange. »

Nous rigolâmes. Son rire, sa ô combien merveilleuse voix… Mais je suis fatigué… Est-ce la fin du rêve ? J'aurais aimé qu'il dure plus longtemps, mais tant pis. Je ne t'oublierais pas jamais…

« Sora… »

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux. Il n'est plus là. Un rêve… Mais il était **si** réel…

« _Je suis le poisson que tu as sauvé… »_

Je me tournai vers le bocal improvisé, et vit ce petit poisson, aux écailles brunes, comme sa chevelure… Je le pris dans mes mains, et le scrutai. Il nagea vers moi, et embrassa, à travers le verre, le bout de mon nez. Je pense, que je dois rougir un peu. Je souris.

« Tu es vraiment mignon, Sora. »

* * *

***500 yens** : environ 3.20 euros ou 4.17 dollars.

**Voilà, une petite histoire guimauve, avec un lemon ^^ J'avais envie d'en écrire un en plus ^^ En espérant que ça vous à plus ! Je suis affamé, j'ai pas encore mangé : les reviews, ça fait pareil 8D**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
